Really England?
by ZorasimplyZora
Summary: With the threat of Voldemort looming over his wizarding world, England asks his old friend fem!oc!Portugal, and America and Canada for help at Hogwarts. Co-write with mrg6, rated T for mentions of alcohol and mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

**During a car ride I came up with this idea for a story. I like the oc!Portugal stories and I decided to make my own. I find it weird that there isn't actually a Portugal character, though there's been some sketches. I apologize for ny OOC-ness in this chapter. For anyone who is reading my main story, More Heroes (yay) I am almost done with the next chapter though I could use a beta reader.**

**Update: I am co-writing this with Mgr6. Also I fixed grammar issues, added line breaks and put more info about Maria/Portugal.**

**England**

England was screwed **(how is it that I always write my beginnings that way?)**. The death eaters were really getting to him. If it was up to him, Voldemort would be dead in the ground, but of course, there had to be a bloody prophecy. He kept an eye on Harry but helping him was restricted. Then he came up with an idea. Sure if it went wrong they would never forgive him, but it was worth a shot.

"Hey Portugal, could you come over for a little bit?"

*Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*

"So, in short you want me to go to England to a school of wizards and help defeat one that went bad." Portugal summed up. "How many drinks have you had?" England sighed. Maria was his oldest ally and the most trustworthy even after he betrayed her couple of times. He never would have insisted on that railroad **(research/google this, it if one of the times they have fought)** if he knew the consequences.

"Maria, I only had one, and you know as well as I do that magic exists. How else could you explain how a dead rooster can come back to life?" She glared at him sharply. There was an old story about the rooster of Barceló's, and how it saved an innocent man. (**It's an old story that is just the basics of it.)**

"That was justice not magic. And while I know magic exists, shouldn't this be your job?" He knew she was going to say that.

"I need reinforcements. This is starting to get too big to handle on my own. I am also going to ask America and Canada for some help. Maybe some others." Her shoulders relaxed a little bit. He knew she was on good terms with the two of them.

Now came the hard part. He knew she was alive for hundreds of years so this was going to be a bit awkward. "There is one more thing. Since it is a school…" she saw where he was going.

"You are going to have to de-age me, aren't you?" She said with her hand on the hilt of her sword. He winced.

"Only at sixteen, and I'm going to do it to myself, America and Canada. They'll be fifteen." Her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, but I really do need your help."

She gave a soft smile. "It's nice to see you groveling at my feet sometimes. I'll do it, as long as you pay me back in some way." She held out her hand to shake on it, the universal symbol of sealing a deal. He took her soft but worn hand and shook it.

"Deal. Now you are going to need something…" he fumbled through his desk drawers until he found a small slender box. Inside it was a-

"A stick?" she asked frowning.

"A wand." He corrected. "It is how wizards do magic." She looked at him in recognition. He had used his own in front of her before. "Yours is ten inches, made of olive and dragon heartstring. Slightly springy." She took the wand and gave it a wave. Red, green, and yellow sparks shot out of the tip. Arthur smiled. "I figured this will suit you the most, if it didn't we would have to go to Olivanders, a wand craftsman."

"So do you want to go call America and Canada over?" she asked him.

"Right. I don't have wands for them; we'll have to buy them. I called them a bit after you; they should be here just about…" There was strong knocking at the door. "Now." He finished.

"Hey England!" America said coming into the room. He saw Portugal dip her head respectfully towards them. He knew that Portugal had known them since they were little, and was the first to recognize the United States as a country.

Canada came after him, looking like he was going to turn invisible. "Hello Canada." Portugal greeted. He turned to look at her surprised and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm a world traveler, remember? In addition, I knew you guys since you were young. You used to love playing with my adopted daughter Brazil." She said smiling. "Oh lord that makes me feel old." She groaned. She was around the same age as him actually in this personification, but he knew she was centuries old. The only way that showed was the grey streak in her hair, a result of all the stress she had gone through over the years. He felt guilty since he knew he caused some of that.

He went on to explain everything about magic to Alfred and Matthew. It took a couple of spells to convince them Magic was real, but after that, they seemed hooked on the idea of doing it themselves. "I have one other question though, how does she know about magic?' Matthew asked pointing to Maria. She clenched her fists for a second. England knew that the gesture was disrespectful in her country.** (I remember reading that on Culturegrams while doing research, though I have no idea if this is true.)**

"I've been friends with him longer than the two of you have even existed. While my country doesn't have any witches and wizards, I know about them because of him." She replied smoothly. "Who do you think he vents to when this happens, the other nations would think he's insane!" He winced.

"I'm going to need you guys to come with me to Hogwarts. In order to do so I'm going to have to make you guys become fifteen. Maria and I will be at sixteen." He said taking out his wand. (**The difference in age is because I think it would be weird if they were the same age when England and Portugal are much older)** "I'll do it to myself first." He held the wand over his head and said, "Factus iuvenis." (**Used Google translate for this, rough translation of become young I think. relevant question: you think Snape knows Latin?)** He looked at himself in the mirror. He became slightly taller and his eyebrows were less bushy. Any signs of aging were gone.

"That's what he looked like when he was young?!" America said startled. He resembled America enough that they could be siblings.

"Yep, this is what he looked like when I first met him." Portugal said nodding.

England pointed his wand and Portugal and repeated "Factus iuvenis." Maria's hair shortened and her grey streak was gone. Many of her scars from over the years were gone, except for the one on her eye. Her eyes were a brighter emerald green.

"Whoa, Portugal was hot back then?" America murmured. Something boiled in the pit of England's stomach.

"What do you mean? I am always hot; I live in a warm climate" Portugal said puzzled. England breathed a sigh of relief, thank God it didn't translate.

"Never mind let me do the spell on you two now." He said waving his wand dismissively.

England repeated the spell on America and Canada. They reverted to the age they were around the revolutionary war. England rubbed a scar from that; he still hated the idea of going to war with them. "Let's go, we need to get some supplies." With that, they left off to Diagon Alley.

**Here's the info for Portugal, there's weird spaces that I cannot seem to fix**

Country: Portugal  
Capital: Lisbon

Birthday: either June 10 (Portugal day, day of death of her famous poet Luís Vaz de Camões) or June 24 (day Afonso Henriques proclaimed himself prince and later king of Portugal)

Official Language: Portuguese, you'll often hear her speak it when she doesn't want anyone else to understand at Hogwarts.

Official Flower; Lavender  
Human Name: Maria Henriques  
Looks: Generally like the sketches, she has brown hair often pulled into a braid and green eyes. Also carries a sword. Normally wears worn boots and an old jacket she uses for fishing  
Personality: A bit stubborn, but generally smart as she actually has one of the oldest universities in the world. She also is very defensive about herself as she has maintained her borders for centuries. You do not want to insult her, as she can pack a punch.  
Relation to other countries:

England: She is his oldest ally but they have an awkward relationship. They are not dating anymore because of the railroad incident when both of them wanted to build a railroad connecting their colonies in Africa but England won out. The treaty of Windsor always seems to work in his favor. Their feelings of romance are a bit confused. She is also the one who introduced tea to him, and he is forever grateful.

America and Canada: She cares about them a lot since she knew them ever since they were little. She has empathy for Canada as their brothers overshadow both of them.

Spain: Can't stand her brother, she had far too many wars with him. She knows even now he wants her to become a territory of his. One of the reasons she carries around her sword.

Asian Countries: Are good friends with them, as she traded with them.

France: she slaps him every time he flirts with her. The other reason for carrying her sword, she is still wary of him after the Napoleonic wars. He fortunately was never able to conquer her.

Germany: she has a respectful relationship with him. In WWI she was dragged into the war when she honored the Anglo-Portuguese alliance by seizing his ships. In turn he declared war on her and she lost seven-thousand citizens. In WWII she had her own problems, since at that time her boss was Salazar, a communist. He admires one of her soldier's bravery (Aníbal Milhais) in the war who had defended the rest of the retreating allies with just his machine gun. He sympathized with the Axis and traded with them, but didn't support them in war. With the Allies Portugal allowed them to use a naval base in Azores though Germany didn't attack her because of that. In the modern world she gets along with him better than some other European countries, since he never tried to invade her. He also gets along well with her since he thinks she is the only one of the Roman Empire's descendants who really tried to live up to his name. (**This is a bit longer than others since I thought it would take a bit of time explaining. Annoyingly my textbook never mentions Portugal entering WWI so I googled this and used a book from the library)**

Roman Empire: Her father. She inherits her dark hair and created her own empire, one of the first to do so in centuries (the Holy Roman Empire doesn't count since it wasn't holy, it wasn't roman, and it wasn't much of an empire.) She also inherited an obsession with fish (it was a staple in their diet).

Muslim Empire: Her adopted mother. She kicked her out because of clashes in religion and her people wanted freedom and to not be controlled. However her language changed because of the Arabic, and became the poetic language we know today. She also adopted architecture and art from both the Muslim Empire and the Roman Empire. She also still has an astrolabe invented by the Muslim Empire**. (This is my own idea, and the Muslim empire occupied Portugal from about 700 A.D. to 1143 A.D. if I am correct.)**

Likes: Fish and fishing, cooking, soccer.  
Dislikes: Her brother Spain and France, anyone who messes with her or her colonies and England.  
Religion: Catholic  
Crush: Um… fine it's England

Pets: Galo (rooster/cockerel) de barcelos, a black rooster with symbols on it named Cruz (cross) and a rare Iberian lynx kitten named Augusta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating, I've been a bit busy.**

**Also this is being cowritten now, with Mrg6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or Harry Potter, just my OC Portugal**

America's POV

Arthur led us through London until we came in front of an old bar called the Leaky Caldron. "Why are we here?" I asked puzzled.

Maria let out a groan. "Please tell me you are not planning on getting drunk."

He rolled his eyes. "No, it's just the entrance." We walked through the bar until we came out into the freezing courtyard.

I was fine in my bomber jacket but Maria shivered. I glanced at her and she said through gritted teeth, "I'm fine." It was loud enough to alert the others in the courtyard. One was a slightly scrawny teen with disheveled black hair and emerald green eyes, similar to Arthur's. There was another teen with red hair and freckles. Right behind him must have been his father and mother; beside him was a girl with thick brown hair and a black eye. Lastly there was a giant man looming over them holding a pink umbrella.

I cleared my throat. "Hi." I greeted awkwardly. Behind me Arthur twirled his wand. They noticed it and their shoulders relaxed slightly. "I'm assuming you're wizards?" I asked them.

The man with the bald red hair said "Yes. Are you students at Hogwarts?"

"They're transfer students; I was homeschooled and sent to a muggle school. My parents were half bloods and thought that what they taught in muggle schools was important, and since they traveled a lot with me tagging along it just wasn't worth it to them. Now though, they want me to go to Hogwarts for safety." Arthur addressed them.

I had to give it to Arthur: he knew how to lie. "I'm American and my twin here is," Matt appeared in front of them and they gasped, "Canadian. We were born on the border. And she is Portuguese." Maria gave a small wave. "We're just going to Diagon alley." The giant nodded and tapped the bricks, expanding it into an archway.

I winced. Along the alleyway the stores that might have been once cheery were covered in purple posters, some bearing criminal's pictures and others with advice on safety. Not that I need that advice, after all I am the hero. In front of a bookstore, a wizard that would not have looked out of place in certain parts of New York was selling amulets. "Lady, do you want an amulet to protect yourself from you know-who and his followers?" he shouted out to Maria.

She glared at him, unsheathing her sword and he stumbled back. "I can protect myself just fine from Voldemort. Don't tell me you're afraid of his name because then your amulets don't work." She said coldly.

"Owned!" I laughed. Maria smiled back at me.

Arthur looked down at a piece of paper in his hands. "We're going to have to get you guys some dress robes." He said looking at his list. The adults in the other group looked back at us.

"They need to get some dress robes also; do you want us to help you get some books?" The woman asked.

"Sure." Arthur handed over a couple of gold coins to them. "I trust that you won't be making off with it?" he said politely.

"You can trust us. Also where are your parents anyway?" the man asked.

Maria waved them off, "They're busy. We'll be meeting them in an hour, so the less time we kill the better."

"So what are your names anyway?" I asked them as we walked into the store.

"He's Harry Potter, the red-head's Ron Weasley and those two adults were his parents, and I'm Hermione Granger. What about you?" The bushy brown hair girl asked. I bit my lip. Harry Potter is the guy who Alfred brought us here to protect.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, and my brother is Matthew Williams. She's Maria Henriques and the other guy is Arthur Kirkland." I said with a smile.

We walk in to see a boy with a permanent sneer and bleach blond hair fitting into green robes. Almost instantly, Harry and his friends and the boy drew out their wands at each other. Maria's hand gripped the hilt of her sword.

A pudgy woman came out from behind the boy. "Ooh, there will be no wands out in my store! Put it down Draco!" she said frightened.

"If you're wondering what that smell is Mother it happens to be a mudblood." Draco sneered.

"Mudblood?" Maria questioned.

"It's a British magic insult for people born of non-magical parents. Normally it is used by people with a long line of magical parents." Arthur cleared up.

"Who are you people?" Draco asked pointing his wand at us.

"We're transfer students, Maria's Portuguese, my brother Matt is Canadian, Arthur was mostly taught by his parents in magic because of their travels, and I'm American." I said stepping forward. "And in America, you earn your status, normally by wealth. And the poorest can become wealthy if they work hard enough, and the wealthy can become poor by their mistakes," I said confidently.

Hermione whispered to her friends, "Don't bother guys, it's just not worth it."

"Who gave the you black eye? I want to send him flowers," Draco added with a smirk. Maria stepped forward but Arthur held her back.

"I'll recommend you shut up right now before you get a matching one." I warned.

A blond haired woman who looked similar to Draco stepped forward. "If you dare raise a hand to my son it will be the last thing you do." Her silvery wand was raised at us.

"Really? Are you going to get a few death eater pals to do us in, are you?' Harry said glaring.

Madame Malkin made a noise like a mouse getting stepped on. "Enough!" Maria shouted with her sword out, and everyone looked at her. "I've been dragged into enough fights, defended for myself for years, so I would rather not be pulled into another!"

"Ouch! Watch though pins woman! You know what, I don't want these robes anymore. We'll do better at Twilffit and Tattings" Draco said dropping the robes on the floor and purposely stepping on them. He and mother went off.

"Jerk." Maria mutters under her breath, along with various curse words in Portuguese.

We fitted into the robes, and I was pretty lucky. Since she was so distracted, Madame Malkin made Maria's too big, and nearly forgot about Matthew. The Weasleys came back with books in two separate bags. They handed one that must have been ours to Arthur, and he fell down with an "Omph!"

I picked the bag up with ease and said "Thanks," to the Weasleys.

They tried to give us back the change but Arthur firmly said, "Keep it, as gratitude." He turned to us and said, "We need to get other supplies and then we can stop at the joke shop." He smiled at the last part.

After stopping at the pet shop (I think it was called something Owl Emporium) to get some food for our pets we followed the group to the joke shop. "Awesome," I muttered.

The shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was lit up, especially compared to the dullness of the other shops. The sign in the front brightly said, "Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who? You should be worrying about You-No-Poo! The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!" We all burst out laughing at the sign. We walked into the packed store, which was loaded with customers and various pranks to pull on people.

"I'm giving you each three gallons. Buy whatever you want." He said warily as he handed over some money. Both me and Maria bought trick wands, and Maria bought also self-checking wands in case of a mistranslation in her English. Matthew bought several decoy detonators for reasons I don't know.

"We better go, we need to stop at Olivanders," he said checking the list one more time. We came to an old shop with a sign that read Olivanders: Maker of fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Maria muttered something about "before Christianity and roman power." We entered the tiny dusty shop with boxes piled to the ceilings. In front of a counter stood a man with pale moon-like eyes, a bit like Russia's.

"Hello Arthur." He said in a small voice. "You are here to get a new wand?"

He shook his head. "No, but my little brothers Alfred and Matthew are."

The man looked at us and asked, "What is your wand-arm?" he asked us.

"Er, Both me and Matt are left-handed." I said a bit un-hero like. A silver tape measure flew out and started measuring me and Olivander ducked into the shelves. After twelve tries and a lot of damage he found a box.

"Sycamore, Dragon heartstring, Fifteen inches, unyielding." I gave it a swish and red, white and blue sparks came out of it, and all wands returned to their location.

With Canada, it took ten tries before he got his wand. "Maple, Unicorn hair, eleven inches, Supple." This time red and white sparks came out, and the room was filled with a scent of Maple syrup. After paying for the wands we returned to England's car.

**Next chapter is being written by Mrg6**

**Also, Alfred is out of character in Olivanders because while Olivanders isn't a threat, he is a bit... Creepy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by Mrg6**

Harry's POV

Harry and his friends were unsure of the new students. Was it just innocent timing or could their arrival mean something more sinister? Harry didn't feel like they were any threat but it's better to be cautious of the exchange students. Maybe he could talk to his friends about it, but they didn't completely believe when he suggested Malfoy is a new Death Eater. This was a little annoying for our 'Chosen One', as the Prophet had dubbed him, but what was worse was the escort from two Aurors; they just acted so grim and emotionless. He refused to be dragged through the barrier like a child once they arrived at the platform. The golden trio saw, and heard, some familiar voices from the previous day approaching. The four new students were having a pretty loud discussion about the magical barrier.

"You seriously want me to walk through a wall?!" Alfred yelled rather loudly to an annoyed looking Arthur. Maria had an impatient look and Matthew looked like he was trying to get Alfred to keep his voice down, but of course it wasn't very affective. Arthur was going to answer the American, but noticed Harry and his friends and gave a polite greeting. Harry returned the greeting, but he continued to be wary of them, just a little bit anyway. At this point Maria shoved Alfred, with all his things, through the barrier. Matthew followed her silently, while Arthur just sighed and apologized for the disturbance before following the others. Hermione and Ron went through the barrier, Harry felt he had to tell someone else about his suspicions. But who could he tell...Mr. Weasley, he could trust him. Unfortunately, the conversation didn't really go exactly as Harry wanted. In the end, Mr. Weasley was pretty skeptical. Then Harry was ushered through the barrier by Mrs. Weasley, who was saying how he'd be late if he didn't go now. Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione.

"Let's go look for a place to sit," he suggested to his friends, who gave him an apologetic look.

"We have prefect duty, remember Harry?"

"Oh right, I'll see you guys later then." They nodded and headed their separate way. Harry looked around, and the only person he could see, who he actually knew well, was Ginny. He made his way over to her as she talked with her friends. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you want to go look for a compartment?" Again with a look of apology.

"Sorry, I'm already going to sit with my friends." And with that Harry started his search by himself. A somewhat familiar voice called out to him. He turned to see Alfred, waving and shouting.

"Hey Harry! There's room over here!" the guy had a huge grin on his face. Harry wished he would have been a little quieter calling him; he was already getting enough stares as it is, now the whole train probably knows where he is. He walked over to the loud American, trying to ignore the stares of others.

"Uh, thanks." as he entered the compartment he heard the whispers of his peers. Harry expects people to walk by frequently because not only is he here so are the new exchange students, two spectacles in one place. Harry did not enjoy all of this attention, but it appeared as though Alfred had no problem. Although Arthur looked annoyed, again.

"Could you have been any louder?" he said in an this-happens-all-the-time tone of voice.

"Probably." Maria said with a smile on her face. The other just sighed as if he has come to accept everything.

"Hi Harry." Matthew whispered, but that's how he speaks all the time, of course Harry wasn't aware of this and thought it was strange, but the young Canadian had a friendly smile and he returned the greeting. After a few more fights between Alfred and Arthur, Harry began to wonder how he got stuck here. Every fight ended with Maria yelling or hitting the both of them. Luckily, Luna and Neville found him and managed to squish themselves in the compartment.

"Who are they?" Neville questioned, the ones in question were busy with yet another argument. This time it was about Arthurs cooking skills, and from the sound of it they've had this fight many times before.

"This is Alfred, Arthur, Maria and Matthew." Harry answered pointing each person out, as they weren't paying attention.

"They seem a bit...odd..." Neville whispered to Harry, and he couldn't help but agree. He felt there was something a little weird about all this, again, maybe it was just the timing plus their...interesting personalities. Luna had just been busying herself with reading while wearing those strange glasses; she didn't seem bothered by the new students at all. Neville and Harry were just trying to stay out of their way as the others fought.

"If the cooking there is anything like yours we are all going to starve!" Alfred yelled just a little louder than necessary at Arthur.

"Shut up you git! My cooking is just fine, it's better than the garbage you're killing yourself with!" At this point Maria joined in, while, surprisingly, Neville and Luna had started a conversation with Matthew, who looked like he would disappear at any moment.

"Listen Arthurs cooking is questionable, but I'm sure the food is fine at Hogwarts, I doubt the whole country is as bad." Arthur looked slightly hurt by that statement and mumbled something under his breath. And as if it couldn't get any more crowded, Hermione and Ron showed up, halting the bickering as they opened the door. Some more greetings were exchanged between the groups.

"Can you believe Malfoy is skipping out on his prefect job?" Ron said rather annoyed.

"You'd think he'd enjoy tormenting the younger kids." Harry commented.

"That's the rude guy from Diagon alley right?" Arthur questioned, which received a nod from Hermione. Some small talk happened between the exchange students and the Golden trio, until a young girl poked her head into the compartment.

"Um, Mr. Slughorn wants to see Neville and Harry..." she trailed off shyly. Everyone exchanged glances and the girl hurried away. Harry didn't really want to go, but he and Neville made their way to Slughorn's compartment anyway. He could tell that this was going to be the longest ride to Hogwarts he has ever experienced.


	4. Chapter 4

**This may be my last update in a while, but I'll still be working on my stories.**

**Also, the next chapter is being written by Mrg6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter**

Canada's POV

Canada bit his lip. He was stuck in the back of eleven year olds while tripping over his robes like a fool. To distract himself he instead focused ahead on the singing hat. In times like these, he couldn't help but question England's sanity. Though he admitted to himself, the castle was cool with its roof looking like the night sky. At least the stars didn't change from where he lived.

"Henriques, Maria!" Portugal walked up with her head held high and let the stern woman put the hat on her head. There were a few murmurs in the crowded table but a few well aimed glares shut them up. Within a few seconds, Portugal had her eyes closed and her hands balled into fists.

A few more seconds of silence and the hat shouted to the students, "GRYFFINDOR!" Her eyes snapped open and she walked down to the Gryffindor table and earned a few wolf-whistles (which she ignored). Canada supposed she was used to the stares. When she wasn't exhausted like she normally was nowadays, it wasn't hard to imagine she once had an extremely powerful monarchy. The large scar over her left eye also may have been a source of attention.

"Jones, Alfred F.!" the woman shouted after another eleven year old went up. America still had the goofy grin on his face and Canada resisted the urge to smack him. Honestly, they were not twins though neither exactly knew who was older. The hat barely touched his head before shouting out "GRYFFINDOR!" and he took a seat next to Portugal. Some of the girls giggled. The two of them were sitting next to Harry's friends, but where was Harry? Canada frowned and then internally groaned. They leave him alone for one second and he disappears.

Another two kids went up and then it was England's turn. While England had raised him along with America, he was always forgetful about him. At least France remembered him and came over every year in July. The hat stayed silent for a time before shouting "SLYTHERIN!" Portugal and America looked downright shocked and Canada could help but feel bad as he watched Arthur take a seat next to Malfoy.

After a long list of names, the line was finally finishing near Canada. "Williams, Matthew!" Nervously, he stepped up to the podium and several people gasped as they noticed him for the first time. He felt the black velvet hat drop onto his head.

"Another nation?" the hat said in his head with obvious surprise. "How many did England send? And which are you?"

Matthew gritted his teeth. "I'm Canada," he replied in his head.

"Canadia hmm…. Well Ravenclaw and Slytherin are out but you could do well in both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Underneath your soft exterior, you are brave and it would make it easier to keep an eye on Harry. However, you are also a good country Canadia. Do you want to go with your brother or be your own person?"

"I want to be my own person," he quickly replied. "And my name Canada not Canadia."

"Then better be… HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table was fortunately right next to the Gryffindor table and America and Portugal were both sitting near an empty seat.

Portugal dipped her head to him and he smiled. Canada didn't know her that well but she had always been pleasant to him. It also helped that he was on good terms with her ex-colony Brazil. Portugal turned to Harry's friends and asked, "What's the point of the sorting hat anyway?"

Ron said something with his mouth full and Hermione whacked him on the back of his head. "The sorting hat sorts students based on personality and values. Gryffindors are usually brave, Ravenclaws are wise,-"

"They're also a bit strange. Luna is in Ravenclaw." Canada remembered her from the train. She was a bit odd, but in a good way.

Hermione gave Ron a look of" can-I-please-continue?" and added "Hufflepuffs are modest but kind and Slytherins," Hermione rubbed her head, "well they are cunning and ambitious."

Portugal raised an eyebrow. "While that makes sense, you seem like you wanted to say something else about Slytherin."

Ron and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "The Slytherins don't get along well with us since most of the evil wizards come out of there."

The nations glanced at each other. "Arthur's definitely ambitious, but he's not evil!" Alfred defended him.

"I suppose they can't all be bad." Hermione said tentatively. "From what I can tell he is rather polite when he is not arguing with you." They all winced.

"Just be glad Francis isn't here. Then the two will try strangling each or something," Portugal muttered.

"Where's Harry?" Canada piped up and everyone looked a bit startled.

"Dunno,"Ron and Hermione said at the same time and then blushed.

Harry's POV

Meanwhile Harry was not in a good mood. He was ready to jinx Malfoy to hell and back for breaking his nose. Sure, Tonks had fixed it but his face was still covered in blood. Once he and Tonks finally reached the gates, an unfortunately familiar figure came out of the shadows: Snape. The potions teacher and former Death Eater was one of the many people who had a grudge with Harry. "So what's your excuse this year Potter?" Snape drawled and Harry gritted his teeth.

"This has happened before?" a German accent said and Harry nearly jumped. Two people stepped out towards him and Tonks. The first was a blond man with gelled back hair and icy blue eyes. Trailing close behind him was another man notably shorter with auburn hair and squinty amber eyes. He was also grinning widely and had an odd curl on the side of his head.

"Is this a new student?" the auburn haired man exclaimed with a thick Italian accent. "I'm Professor Feliciano and this is my best friend Professor Beilschmidt!" He was waving so hard Harry thought his hand would fall off.

Professor Beilschmidt sighed as if he was used to this. "Long story short me and my college will be taking over for Binns in history of magic this year. Going back to the matter at hand, what were you doing in the train?" Harry bit his lip. While he knew Malfoy was going to spread the story around the school, Harry was a bit embarrassed to explain his side.

"I got stuck on the train," he confessed. Beilschmidt looked at Tonks and she nodded, confirming Harry's story. The professor rubbed his face in exasperation.

"Since it is too early to take points off you will serve two detentions with me. Now we better go otherwise we'll miss dinner." Beilschmidt turned around and headed off to the castle. Snape gave Harry another glare and then followed the professor. Meanwhile Professor Vargas grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him along.

"Do you think they serve pasta here?" Vargas asked Harry.

"Uh, I don't think so," Harry replied. The professor pouted and Harry realized something: the two new professors were only around twenty! Keeping this to himself for now, he stepped inside hogwarts and got to the Gryffindor table as quickly as possible.

_"O que em nome de Deus_?!" Maria yelped as he bumped into her. (**What in the name of god)**

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

Ron waved it off. "What happened to you mate?" Hermione quickly said a spell to wipe up the blood.

"I got held up," Harry said quickly.

"Did you pick a fight?" Alfred asked rather eagerly.

"I'll tell you the details later. Right now I am not in the mood," he said that last part almost growling. Oh wait, that was his stomach.

"Hello there Harry," Nearly headless Nick said floating down. Alfred dived under the table and curled into a ball.

"He's got a fear of ghosts," Matthew explained. "The American ghosts are a bit scary."

"The hero is not afraid of anything!" Alfred shouted earning a few glances to them.

"_Desculpe_, but can you go while we do our best to calm him down?" Maria asked the ghost. (**Sorry**) He nodded and flew off. "Okay Alfred he's gone. Now get your sorry backend up here!" she said sternly. Warily he got up and Matthew handed him some chocolate. He perked up after that.

"Students!" Dumbledore cried out at the podium. His blackened hand was visible for a few seconds before his sleeve fell over it. "To our new first years and transfer students, welcome to Hogwarts. To the rest, welcome back. Now first off let me introduce our new staff, our former potions teacher Slughorn is back." Slughorn stood up and grinned widely under his mustache. "Professor Binns is finally taking a break and Professors Beilschmidt and Vargas are taking over. I have decided that everyone taking the N.E.W.T. must take this class also due to most students falling asleep in prior years." The two young Professors stood up, and Professor Vargas started waving violently again. Several boys frowned and many girls giggled.

Maria and Alfred burst out laughing and even Matthew smiled. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

Maria was the first to stop to answer. "Feliciano, er, Professor Vargas is a relative of mine. For a twenty year old, he is pretty adorable when the matter isn't about cooking or art. Meanwhile Ludwig and I don't get along as well, though there is mutual respect. Professor Beilschmidt is a huge stickler for rules and is a neat freak. Other than that, he's okay. One thing's for sure is that class is going to be entertaining."

"Finally in our staff, Professor Snape is taking up Defense against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said at the podium. Harry clenched his fists in anger. "Also there is a ban on certain items out of the Weasley's wizard's wheezes. In Quidditch there are several spots open on the teams, and we need commentators." Alfred smirked. Dumbledore paused for a second. "I am going to need your full attention now." The great hall became silent at once. "Voldemort is back. Therefore the rest of the staff and I are going to do our best to make sure Hogwarts is safe. Listen to us, and abide by the rules as they are set for a reason and I do not believe any of you wish to die a painful death." The Dumbledore smiled. "On that note, it is time for all of us to go to sleep. Pip pip!"

**What did you think? Please review, and tell me if i translated something wrong. Also here is the updated version of Portugal's character sheet.**

Country: Portugal  
Capital: Lisbon

Birthday: either June 10 (Portugal day, day of death of her famous poet Luís Vaz de Camões) or June 24 (day Afonso Henriques proclaimed himself prince and later king of Portugal)

Official Language: Portuguese, you'll often hear her speak it when she doesn't want anyone else to understand at Hogwarts.

Official Flower; Lavender  
Human Name: Maria Henriques

Gender: Female (I know there are people who out there who prefer male!Portugal so I try to compromise by having her pretend to be a guy throughout history.)

Looks: Generally like the sketches, she has brown hair often pulled into a braid tied with a green ribbon and green eyes. Also carries a sword. Normally wears worn boots and an old jacket she uses for fishing. The only jewelry she wears is a gold cross with Jesus on a necklace and earrings shaped like the Order of Christ symbol. There is a scar on her left eye. There is also a less known but much larger scar on her stomach meant to represent the Lisbon earthquake. She is about 5 feet 3 inches (about 160 centimeters) and weighs around 120 pounds (54 kilograms).  
Personality: A bit stubborn, but generally smart as she actually has one of the oldest universities in the world. She also is very defensive about herself as she has maintained her borders for centuries. You do not want to insult her, as she can pack a punch. However when you don't piss her off she will be polite to you and respectful. She also nicknamed silver-tongue occasionally because of her preference of diplomacy over war.  
Relation to other countries:

England: She is his oldest ally but they have an awkward relationship. Their feelings of romance are a bit confused. They are not dating anymore because of the railroad incident when both of them wanted to build a railroad connecting their colonies in Africa but England won out. This incident happened because of the British ultimatum where the Portuguese could either go to war against them ending their treaty or humiliate themselves by relenting. They relented and twenty years later, it was one of the causes of the ending of the Portuguese Monarchy when the last king and his heir were assassinated. The current Portuguese national anthem, _A Portuguesa _was written in response to the British Ultimatum and England tends to be moody whenever someone sings it. The treaty of Windsor always seems to work in his favor. On a lighter note, Portugal is also the one who introduced tea to him, and he is forever grateful. They also worked together in the Napoleonic wars as France never conquered both of them and France attacked Portugal three times.

America and Canada: She cares about them a lot since she knew them ever since they were little. She has empathy for Canada as their brothers overshadow both of them. She is good friends with America as she is the first to recognize him as a country and many of her citizens live in the United States.

Spain: Can't stand her brother, she had far too many wars with him. She knows even now he wants her to become a territory of his. One of the reasons she carries around her sword, but she gets along better with him nowadays. After all, siblings have to stick together.

Asian Countries: Are good friends with them, as she traded with them. She was the first one to reach Japan after she shipwrecked on his island. They traded for a while but he kicked her out when the Europeans started trying to convert people and the introduction of guns destroyed the bushido code. Macau was the last of her colonies to leave her in 1999 but they are on good terms.

France: she slaps him every time he flirts with her. The other reason for carrying her sword, she is still wary of him after the Napoleonic wars. He fortunately was never able to conquer her. However, Portugal and France do side on a few things, but it tends to pertain to cooking and wine.

Germany: she has a respectful relationship with him. In WWI she was dragged into the war when she honored the Anglo-Portuguese alliance by seizing his ships. In turn he declared war on her and she lost seven-thousand citizens. In WWII she had her own problems, since at that time her boss was Salazar, a fascist. He admires one of her soldier's bravery (Aníbal Milhais) in the war who had defended the rest of the retreating allies with just his machine gun. He sympathized with the Axis and traded with them, but didn't support them in war. With the Allies Portugal allowed them to use a naval base in Azores though Germany didn't attack her because of that. In the modern world she gets along with him better than some other European countries, since he never tried to invade her. He also gets along well with her since he thinks she is the only one of the Roman Empire's descendants who really tried to live up to his name. (**This is a bit longer than others since I thought it would take a bit of time explaining. Annoyingly my textbook never mentions Portugal entering WWI so I googled this and used a book from the library)**

Roman Empire: Her adopted grand-father. She inherits her dark hair and created her own empire, one of the first to do so in centuries (the Holy Roman Empire doesn't count since it wasn't holy, it wasn't roman, and it wasn't much of an empire.) She also inherited an obsession with fish (it was a staple in their diet).

The Italy brothers: She gets along well with North Italy since she knew him when she was Lusitania. She is a bit protective of him since she thinks he is so adorable. She is on bitter terms with South Italy due to his relation with Spain, and the fact that he annoys the cod out of her.

Hungary and Ukraine: Whenever she wants to feel like a girl she goes to the two of them, though this isn't often. She is good friends with Hungary as they both like to team up to scare and prank the male countries. She is also the first to recognize Ukraine as a country.

Muslim Empire: Her adopted mother. She kicked her out because of clashes in religion and her people wanted freedom and to not be controlled. However her language changed because of the Arabic, and became the poetic language we know today. She also adopted architecture and art from both the Muslim Empire and the Roman Empire. She also still has an astrolabe invented by the Muslim Empire. (**This is my own idea, and the Muslim empire occupied Portugal from about 700 A.D. to 1143 A.D. if I am correct.)**

Likes: Fish and fishing, cooking, soccer, poetry and music  
Dislikes: Her brother Spain and (depending on the situation) France, anyone who messes with her or her colonies and England.  
Religion: Catholic  
Crush: Um… fine it's England, though it will be tough to get her to admit it.

**Pets: Galo (rooster/cockerel) de barcelos, a black rooster with symbols on it named Cruz (cross) and a rare Iberian lynx named Augusta, and finally Portugata, a brown cat similar looking to Spain's cat. Portugata somehow has a brown stripe of fur on her eye greatly resembling Portugal's scar. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I have finally updated. Sorry about the wait. **

** Free cookies to to Sara Keo, Dark Void Princess 21, Ryan Kirkland4277, Wind19, Yami Teno 3 and Guest for reviewing. Another batch to 3Sukka, Sara Keo, and airgearlover. Also cookies to 3Sukka (two cookies!) , AlexisHunter, AndThereShallBeNone, Artemis Lily Luna, Dark Void Princess 21 (another cookie!) Sara Keo (three cookies for you!) bookworm12091, giyags007, glfie9 and of course Mgr6, my co-writer.**

**(.:) (.:) (.:)...**

**disclaimer: I only own Portugal (the character not the country)**

_Fifteen years ago…_

England´s POV

"You okay _Ingleterra_? I brought Catherine´s favorite," Portugal was leaning against my bedroom doorframe with a tray of tea. Catherine was the Portuguese princess who introduced me to tea, and I am forever grateful.

Her eyes lock with mine and I lie, "I´m fine." Portugal rolls her eyes at that statement. It´s impossible to lie around her, she just knows me too well. In truth, I was nowhere near fine. I was almost as pale as Prussia and I had lost a lot of weight. There are bags underneath my eyes, and the combined stench of blood and alcohol wasn´t helping matters.

"Has Voldemort gotten that bad?" I cringe at that accursed name. While Portugal is not as clueless as her brother Spain when it came to magic, she didn´t believe in superstitions. "England, it is just a name. If you are so scared of it, then just say the translation: flight of death."

"He and his followers have been the cause of over a hundred deaths, twenty or so on his side." Portugal´s usually vivid green eyes darken at this.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, setting the tray down.

"Fortunately the Death Eaters are contained to just the British Isles. Only magical Nations and their ministers of magic can apparate to other countries, and I doubt they have any passports. No one can get in, or out," I replied while taking a sip of tea.

"And that goes for the rest of your civilians," Portugal murmured. She is right. Only the muggle-born may have a chance to survive, if the Death Eaters don´t get to them.

Suddenly I doubled over in pain, a searing heat on my forehead. The teacup falls from my hands, shattering on the floor. Another attack, this time Voldemort was feeling particularly vicious. The last thing I remember before passing out was a green flash behind my eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&line break&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up in my bed, with a small headache. "How long was I out?" I asked Portugal.

"Only ten minutes, and you look much better now. You were also muttering something about Voldemort and Harry Potter." She said removing a wet cloth.

I immediately straightened. "That last attack left three people dead and that included Voldemort, ha! No more random passing out!" my grin at the moment would have rivaled America´s. "The killing curse meant to kill Harry Potter rebounded on him."

"But, how is that possible? We are the only ones who can survive, and only under special circumstances." We both cringed.

"I´m not so sure myself how surviving the curse is possible, at least right now. But there is one thing I know. Voldemort isn´t completely dead, but that probably left him incredibly weak. Weak enough that he may not been able to return, at least not in ten years."

Portugal shook her head and muttered something in Portuguese. "So who were the other two people who died?"

My smile faded. "Those were the parents of Harry."

"Wait, did you say parents?"

"Harry is a little over the age of one."

Portugal´s jaws dropped. "So a baby somehow survived the killing curse which took thousands of lives."

"Yep."

"Stay away from the liquor cabinet."

"But it`s true!" I protested. "And I am not drunk!"

Portugal sighed, "If that truly happened, then we better go to the scene of the crime." Smirking, I grabbed her hand and apparated to the Potter mansion. "_Meu Deus._" Portugal breathed. The once elegant Potter mansion was in shambles. Ministry officials had swarmed the place but I quickly put a invisibility spell on the two of us. Most nations that have magical communities have two wands, a more powerful nation wand and a regular human wand. Since I am the most powerful in terms of magic, I am capable of doing spells impossible to the humans.

We walked through the remains to find Dumbledore and my Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold talking next to a cradle. Little Harry was shouting "Why is mommy sleeping?" and I felt a pang in my heart.

"Hello" I said shutting off the spell. Bagnold looked a bit startled but Dumbledore was simply amused.

Bagnold smoothed her dress and said, "Um, hello England. Who is your friend?"

"My name is Portugal, or Maria Henriques. I´m an old friend of England," she replied shaking her hand. "I presume one of you is the minister?"

Bagnold nodded. "That would be me, yes. Dumbledore is the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

Portugal snorted. Under her breath she muttered, "I never did understand why someone would name a school after a pig´s skin disease." She straightened and then asked "What´s going to happen to young Harry?"

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and answered, "He´ll stay with his relatives and will go to Hogwarts when he reaches eleven."

"Then his life is going to be crazy," I murmured. "May I see Harry for a second?" I lifted Harry up to get a better look at him and Portugal chuckled. Because of my hair refusing to be tame, I am forced to be the forever bed-head of the world. At the age of one Harry also had my luck. The other similarity was we both had dark green eyes.

"I believe it is time for Harry to go to his relatives." Dumbledore said abruptly. I handed him the small child.

"_Boa sorte_ Harry"

"Good luck, Harry Potter."

Back to the present day…

"The Hogwarts world meeting has now started." All the nations were sitting in a small room that was an offshoot of the room of requirement. At first the room looked like a regular muggle living room with a HDTV and computers and phones scattered about. Then you realized that technology didn´t work in Hogwarts. "First off, please keep the fact that we are nations a secret. The only person who knows is Dumbledore, everyone else should think we are wizards." I said while shuffling my papers. So far, so good. Then again France isn´t here. "Second we will have a meeting every once in a while. The point of going to Hogwarts is to protect Harry and the rest of the students so report anything suspicious or dangerous (or both) immediately." There were a few nods of agreement. Then Italy started waving his hand wildly. "Yes Italy?"

"How can I get pasta here at Hogwarts?" he asked while doing a puppy-eye look. Hold your ground England, don´t give in… I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Fine, fine. There is a fruit painting in Hogwarts. Tickle the pear and it should lead to the school kitchen. There you can ask the house elves for food. Now are there any other questions?" they all put their hands up. "That does not pertain to food?" Canada and Germany sheepishly put their hands down. "America."

"Dude, why are there so many creepy ghosts here?" This was a question he had been expecting.

"They are here to help the students at Hogwarts. The only one you will have to worry about is Peeves." Finally only Portugal had her hand up. "Portugal."

"At dinner Harry´s friend mentioned their opinion on Slytherins and they don´t seem to like them. How are you going to keep an eye on Harry. And please do not tell me you are going to use your mad spy skills, they don´t exist. You´re better off calling yourself a _pirata._" America sniggered.

"It will be difficult," England admitted. "But not all of them are bad, they are just scared of Draco Malfoy. I´ll just have to convince Harry of that." When there was nothing else to discuss we headed back to the dormitories.

**So what did you think? please review, follow, or favorite**

**Also here is the info on Porty/Maria**

**Here's the info for Portugal, there's weird spaces that I cannot seem to fix**

Country: Portugal  
Capital: Lisbon

Birthday: either June 10 (Portugal day, day of death of her famous poet Luís Vaz de Camões) or June 24 (day Afonso Henriques proclaimed himself prince and later king of Portugal)

Official Language: Portuguese, you'll often hear her speak it when she doesn't want anyone else to understand at Hogwarts.

Official Flower; Lavender  
Human Name: Maria Henriques

Gender: Female (I know there are people who out there who prefer male!Portugal so I try to compromise by having her pretend to be a guy throughout history.)

Looks: Generally like the sketches, she has brown hair often pulled into a braid tied with a green ribbon and green eyes. Normally wears worn boots and an old jacket she uses for fishing onto of a whie cotton t-shirt. The only jewelry she wears is a gold cross with Jesus on a necklace and earrings shaped like the Order of Christ symbol. There is a scar on her left eye. There is also a less known but much larger scar on her stomach meant to represent the Lisbon earthquake. She is about 5 feet 3 inches (about 160 centimeters) and weighs around 120 pounds (54 kilograms).  
Personality: A bit stubborn, but generally smart as she actually has one of the oldest universities in the world. She also is very defensive about herself as she has maintained her borders for centuries. You do not want to insult her, as she can pack a punch. However when you don't piss her off she will be polite to you and respectful. She also nicknamed silver-tongue occasionally because of her preference of diplomacy over war.

Choice of weapon: Her favorite is the sword, and it tends to be the Gladius she inherited from Rome. But she will also use a baker´s shovel.

Relation to other countries:

England: She is his oldest ally but they have an awkward relationship. Their feelings of romance are a bit confused. They are not dating anymore because of the railroad incident when both of them wanted to build a railroad connecting their colonies in Africa but England won out. This incident happened because of the British ultimatum where the Portuguese could either go to war against them ending their treaty or humiliate themselves by relenting. They relented and twenty years later, it was one of the causes of the ending of the Portuguese Monarchy when the last king and his heir were assassinated. The current Portuguese national anthem, _A Portuguesa _was written in response to the British Ultimatum and England tends to be moody whenever someone sings it. The treaty of Windsor always seems to work in his favor. On a lighter note, Portugal is also the one who introduced tea to him, and he is forever grateful. They also worked together in the Napoleonic wars as France never conquered both of them and France attacked Portugal three times.

America and Canada: She cares about them a lot since she knew them ever since they were little. She has empathy for Canada as their brothers overshadow both of them. She is good friends with America as she is the first to recognize him as a country and many of her citizens live in the United States.

Spain: Can't stand her brother, she had far too many wars with him. She knows even now he wants her to become a territory of his. One of the reasons she carries around her sword, but she gets along better with him nowadays. After all, siblings have to stick together.

Asian Countries: Are good friends with them, as she traded with them. She was the first one to reach Japan after she shipwrecked on his island. They traded for a while but he kicked her out when the Europeans started trying to convert people and the introduction of guns destroyed the bushido code. Macau was the last of her colonies to leave her in 1999 but they are on good terms.

France: she slaps him every time he flirts with her. The other reason for carrying her sword, she is still wary of him after the Napoleonic wars. He fortunately was never able to conquer her. However, Portugal and France do side on a few things, but it tends to pertain to cooking and wine.

Germany: she has a respectful relationship with him. In WWI she was dragged into the war when she honored the Anglo-Portuguese alliance by seizing his ships. In turn he declared war on her and she lost seven-thousand citizens. In WWII she had her own problems, since at that time her boss was Salazar, under the Estado Novo. He admires one of her soldier's bravery (Aníbal Milhais) in the war who had defended the rest of the retreating allies with just his machine gun. He sympathized with the Axis and traded with them, but didn't support them in war. With the Allies Portugal allowed them to use a naval base in Azores though Germany didn't attack her because of that. In the modern world she gets along with him better than some other European countries, since he never tried to invade her. He also gets along well with her since he thinks she is the only one of the Roman Empire's descendants who really tried to live up to his name. (**This is a bit longer than others since I thought it would take a bit of time explaining. Annoyingly my textbook never mentions Portugal entering WWI so I googled this and used a book from the library)**

Roman Empire: Her adopted grand-father. She inherits her dark hair and created her own empire, one of the first to do so in centuries (the Holy Roman Empire doesn't count since it wasn't holy, it wasn't roman, and it wasn't much of an empire.) She also inherited an obsession with fish (it was a staple in their diet).

The Italy brothers: She gets along well with North Italy since she knew him when she was Lusitania. She is a bit protective of him since she thinks he is so adorable. She is on bitter terms with South Italy due to his relation with Spain, and the fact that he annoys the cod out of her.

Hungary and Ukraine: Whenever she wants to feel like a girl she goes to the two of them, though this isn't often. She is good friends with Hungary as they both like to team up to scare and prank the male countries. She is also the first to recognize Ukraine as a country.

Muslim Empire: Her adopted mother. She kicked her out because of clashes in religion and her people wanted freedom and to not be controlled. However her language changed because of the Arabic, and became the poetic language we know today. She also adopted architecture and art from both the Muslim Empire and the Roman Empire. She also still has an astrolabe invented by the Muslim Empire. (**This is my own idea, and the Muslim empire occupied Portugal from about 700 A.D. to 1143 A.D. if I am correct.)**

Likes: Fish and fishing, cooking, soccer, poetry and music  
Dislikes: Her brother Spain and (depending on the situation) France, anyone who messes with her or her colonies and England.  
Religion: Catholic  
Crush: Um… fine it's England, though it will be tough to get her to admit it.

Pets: Galo (rooster/cockerel) de barcelos, a black rooster with symbols on it named Cruz (cross) and a rare Iberian lynx named Augusta, and finally Portugata, a brown cat similar looking to Spain's cat. Portugata somehow has a brown stripe of fur on her eye greatly resembling Portugal's scar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Night- England's POV**

What changed in the past thousand years? What happened to the noble house of Slytherin? I remember the first time I went here when it was first constructed. I wanted to see what would become the best magic school in the world. France refuses to argue with me about that, as he knows that it is tilted in my favor.

Salazar Slytherin was an admirable man. Except for one tiny blemish: he didn't like muggle-borns. I don't know why exactly. I was barely a country at that point, there weren't many wizard families anyway. Maybe it's because Godric Gryffindor was a muggle-born (since it happened so long ago history books forget that). The two ceased to argue over nothing and it gave me constant headaches. That bickering somehow survived to this day.

"Listen first years," Malfoy called us into the room. "You're new so I'll tell you how to survive. First off, don't interact with mudbloods. Do not intermingle with Gryffindors. Other than that just follow my orders and you'll be the perfect Slytherin." He finished satisfied. Already I was having problems with that. He was encouraging eleven year olds to call their peers bad words. My two close friends were in Gryffindor. And I was not going to hang onto every word of this wanker.

"Do you really intend for me to act on your command like a fool, you git?" I said standing up. "You were ready to start a fight in the middle of a store!" Malfoy scowled at me, which was quite pathetic. I work with Russia; I think I could handle this idiot.

Malfoy snorted. "Some Slytherin you are. Don't you know what this house stands for?"

"I don't think it stands for being a bully. We have had great wizards in this house, including the greatest: Merlin. He was a Slytherin, possibly taught by Salazar himself. Yet he was an advocator of Muggle rights, and the Order of Merlin was originally for that. So don't go telling me I'm not a Slytherin."

Malfoy's mouth was agape, as were a few other Slytherins. After a few seconds he stormed off, along with a few of his *cough*minions*cough*.

"Thank god," one other sixth year finally said. "Someone finally shut him up. The name's Adrian Pucey by the way. And sorry you had to witness Malfoy." He apologized.

"So is Malfoy bad?" a first year asked.

Adrian nodded. "Do not listen to him; he gives all Slytherins a bad rep. The problem is he's powerful. Don't say anything out of line comments otherwise who knows what he'll do." He answered. "Many of the others listen to him, and if you like his ideas, well fine. But remember that just because you're a Slytherin means you're evil." I smiled. Maybe there were hopes for my House after all.

********************line break*************************

**Italy's POV history of magic classroom**

"Hi! My name is Feliciano Vargas!" I cheerily greeted my new students. This class included my big sister Portugal who I never really saw but she was always nice. And England who is not so nice… though we are on good terms now! "But according to Ludwig you're supposed to call me Professor Vargas," I added trying to be serious. "Do any of you have any questions so far?" a lady's hand shot up into the air the second I asked. "Yes?"

"How did you get a teaching job so young?" The brunette asked.

"A, friend of ours got in contact with Professor Dumbledore and helped us get this job, Ms. Granger," Germany said coming up behind me. "And before you ask, I read an attendance sheet, and there is a photo next to each name." She had an expression similar to England's whenever America did something smart in front of him. "Let me go over the rules. Any lateness-" On cue a white-blond haired boy came into the class followed by two huge mean boys. "-will result in a detention, as Draco Malfoy has been happy to demonstrate us." Germany finished. What was his name? Barry? No, Harry Potter made a cough into hand. "Missing homework and skipping class will also earn you a detention. Talking when Professor Vargas or I am talking will result in docked points. As will sarcastic jokes will." He sent England a scary look. "Rules that I may have missed will also be in this class. Now, what have you learned in your prior years?" Miss Granger put her hand up again.

"Only the Goblin Rebellions, sir." She answered and the class nodded in agreement. Both of us looked surprised.

"Just that?" I blurted. There was so much more to history than that. What about art, and food for example? Harry Potter put his hand up.

"Well there was one class where we discussed the chamber of secrets, but that is it. Anything else I cannot seem to recall."

Germany breathed heavily. "Okay, then we must start from the beginning. This class will go faster, as I must combine six years. Now can anyone tell me about ancient Egypt?" Oh, I remember her! Grandpa Rome liked her for a while, and she was a part of the empire. I can't recall what she looked like though.

The class did pretty well for having only studied the Goblin Rebellions. I suppose I can thank America, as many of them referenced accurant information. However many of them had the idea that mummies can come to life.

****Line break*******************************************

At the end of the lesson, I cheerfully said, "See you tomorrow!" while Germany went back to the papers. I walked to the door to check on the students and instantly regretted it.

"What an idot, that Italian," a student jeered. "I wonder if he came here because he couldn't get a job in his own country." I leaned against the wall and bit back a cry. I thought I did well today! Germany didn't yell at me, and I tried my best not to talk about pasta!

"Leave him alone, Malfoy. You're just annoyed that you got detention only a few seconds in." Harry spoke from the crowd.

"Didn't you get detention too, Harry for being late?" Malfoy shot back.

"Malfoy, stop it." England surprisingly said. "You're going to end up losing our points over nothing."

Malfoy laughed, and a few other students sniggered with him. "So the house traitor has anything to say to me?"

"You're calling me a house traitor? When you are causing our house to lose points?' England shot back.

Malfoy looked at him in disbelief than stormed off. I smiled. Maybe England is a nice person after all.

*********************Line Break************************

**Harry's POV**

After that almost fight after class it was time for defense against the dark arts. Great, now it's easier for Snape to pick on me. Hermione caught me grumbling and said, "Calm down Harry, you're great at this class. You'll be fine."

Maria and Arthur looked at me for a second and Arthur asked, "Why would he pick on you?"

"Grudge," I grimaced. "He and my father didn't get along when they were younger." They both were suspiciously quiet at that. "Come on, we're almost there."

Snape seemed to love gloominess, if this new classroom is anything to go by. On the walls hung spine-chilling photos and the only light came from candles. "Look alive, class. No wandering conversations, I want complete attention." Snape said at the front of the room. "The dark arts have always been a part of magic, and always will be. Therefore, you must prepared to fight it no matter what. Today we are starting with nonverbal spells, specifically the shield charm. What is the point of using nonverbal spells?" he asked the class.

"Your opponent has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to preform," answered Hermoine, "which gives you a split second advantage."

"A close answer to the book but yes, that is the point. A nonverbal spell will give you the benefit of surprise in dueling. Now, to practice please split into groups of two. One will jinx the other without saying a word. The other will defend himself, while also remaining quiet." Ron and I naturally worked together, while Hermione worked with Neville. Adrian, a slytherin, was paired up with Arthur, Lavender ended up with Maria.

"Mmm," Ron was trying to keep himself from saying anything, but was miserably failing. Hermione had already succeeded in the spell, along with Arthur. What had his parent's taught him? Then again they probably were better than Umbridge. Maria had her wand out but looked slightly confused on what to do. The fact that no spells were going to come her way made it worse.

Snape pointed his wand at Maria and in the same second, a shield from a knight flew to her hand after a whispered spell causing the jinx to bounce off into the wall. The wall thankfully absorbed it.

Maria opened her eyes, and Snape was glaring at her. "What did I do?" She looked down at her hands to see the giant shield. "Oh."

"Ten points off for not using a shield charm," Snape sneered.

"Senhor, there is a shield in my hand and I pretty sure I used a spell for that. Why am I losing points?" The class stared at her.

"Arthur will you demonstrate again the correct shield charm?" he nodded and Snape sent a spell his way. A near silent whisper and a light transparent blue protected him from the blast. "That is the Shield charm I was referring to." Maria muttered something about a mistranslation and put the shield back on the knight. At least I wasn't the only one who Snape picked on.

Scratch that actually. Later in the lesson Snape tested each of us on how well we did with the Shield charm. I was the first one he blasted and I might have said the spell out loud. I regret nothing.

**Later… Detention**

I unfortunately found out that the German professor's idea of detention was running laps around Hogwarts. During the laps, Professor Beilschmidt would fly on broom next to us and shout in a jumble of German and English while Professor Vargas was off to the side playing with a cat. From what I could make out if you finished first, you would not have to run another lap. I am a relatively good runner from my days with Dudley so watching Malfoy run another lap was almost worth it. Especially when Malfoy passed out at the end.

**Gah, so writing I kept suffering writers block so I just combined all the little drabbles into one chapter. one more thing, Adrian Pucey is a canon character. He is a quidditch player, one of the few who did not do foul play. So I just elaborated on that.**

**thanks to everyone who is reading this, please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! Sorry about that, a lot of homework. Gah, I hate outlining. That's the reason for the awkward ending. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Read and then please review. I love reviews, and if you have story ideas I'm all ears. A guest was the one who recommend I put the BTT in**

**7:30- Library**

After the first day of school, the "Golden Trio" and the transfer students were realized what exactly they had signed up for. The homework piled up on their desks, limiting their time to discuss the current issues.

"I officially hate homework," Alfred mumbled from under his pillow. Maria rolled her eyes.

"It can't be that bad. I think I wrote at least one essay in Portuguese," Maria said looking at her papers. "Hermione, you wouldn't happen to know a translation spell?"

"Interpretus traducto!" The characters on Maria's paper shifted into English.

"Thank you," Maria replied gratefully. "Ugh, I hate paperwork."

"Hey Harry, could I see the Prince's book again?" Ron said eagerly. Harry tossed the book over to him. "Why would anyone take such a title?"

"Really, democracies are way cooler," Alfred mused. Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder.

"Especially since that handwriting looks a bit feminine," Hermione said, running her finger over one of the spells.

"_Não_, ours is a bit swishier, and neater. This looks way too messy," Maria said looking over it, "I can barely read that. Even if it's English."

"Besides, how many girls are Princes?" Harry replied.

"They could have forgotten an A?" Maria said, pronouncing the A as "Ah." They gave her a look. "Wrong language again?"** ***

"Pretty much," Alfred answered cheekily.

"Ron!" Hermione smacked him with a book when he tried reading her homework on the moons of Jupiter.

"Ow," he muttered. "Oh come on Hermione. I'm completely stuck," he moaned.

"No, you're completely lazy," Hermione retorted. "Interpretus Traducto!" the writing changed to Greek. "Look over it all you want now," Hermione said smugly.

Harry checked his watch. "It's almost eight, I better go," he said getting up.

"Good luck!" Alfred waved, and then returned to his homework.

*********************Yay! Line Break!**********************  
**7: 25 Dumbledore's office**

"You're completely mad," England said with his arms crossed. On the other side of the desk Dumbledore was chuckling. Even Fawkes looked amused by the remark. They were sitting at Dumbledore's desk in his office. Surrounding them were various sleepy paintings of former headmasters and an oddity of magical artifacts.

"What was your first clue?" he asked, his sapphire eyes twinkling.

"Maybe it's the fact that you are viewing a student as no more than a pawn in your 'little game.'"

"You know the prophecies as well as I do. I am merely trying to prepare Harry," Dumbledore answered. It was clear to him that England could have said much worse, if he had not restrained himself. Dumbledore had known him before he was headmaster, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts was one of three officials in government who must know who he really was. "Lemon Drop?"

"What are you going to show him that Italy or Germany cannot?" England said, his glare never wavering. He pushed the sweets away, as the trick only worked on America. The nation was frustrated on how an old man years his junior could just laugh him down like he was just some curious grandchild.

"Memories," Gee, that's a wonderful explanation.

"Excuse me?"

"I am going to show him memories of Voldemort's past. It will allow him to understand his enemy," England sneezed twice at the mention of Voldemort's name. "Bless you" Dumbledore politely said, eyeing the nation critically. "Are you okay?"

"Swell. Nothing I haven't seen before, I don't know right before a bloody war or a huge massacre," England replied, his old friend Mr. Sarcasm returning. "If you're going to show him a memory you may want to show him this one," the ex-pirate said as he touched his wand to his head. A silvery strand floats at the tip, and England corked it. "It's been slightly modified so Harry won't identify me. Show it to him after you've done the others."

For an onlooker this scene must have been quite interesting, with a centuries-old nation with the appearance and youth of a teenager, glaring down a Santa Claus lookalike a tenth his age. England was sure America was going to send Dumbledore a Santa suit for Christmas, scaring the first years. Oh, joy. After shooting Dumbledore a final dirty look, he walked down to the Slytherin common room.

****************This is what is known as a line Break******************************

**Next Morning, Great Hall**

"Betsy!"

"Cruz!" A black rooster flew down, his feathers covered in colorful designs. Behind him a massive Bald eagle landed, stealing a strip of bacon. Cruz had a few feathers sticking out of odd places and an envelope tied tightly to his leg. Whoever was the sender seemed to have threatened him.

"What the hell?" Ron said, dropping his fork. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Galo of Barcelos, isn't it? They are supposed to be incredibly rare though they are symbol of justice in Portugal," Maria nodded, stroking her pet. "Or perhaps the Bald Eagle? It's the national bird of the United States.

"Not that, the flying green fur ball over there!" Ron said pointing to the Slytherin table.

"That's a flying mint bunny Ron. They are generally wild as they live with the fairies," Hermione said looking up.

"What do you mean?" Alfred said frowning.

"Right, I almost forgot. They are only visible if you are British," Hermione replied.

"So it's official. England really is insane," Alfred said with a smirk and Maria chuckled. "What's in the envelope Maria?"

"I don't know. By the way Cruz was harassed I think it's from Antonio," Maria said with disgust. She opened it to reveal a red letter and a purple little sheet. Almost immediately, the purple sheet burst into a vapor, filling everyone's lungs.

"KESESESESE!" the red letter burst into flames. The booming voice had incredibly thick German accent, similar to Professor Belischmidt's. "HELLO UNAWESOME WARTY SCONE-EATERS! THIS IS THE AWESOME GILIBERT PULLING OFF AN AWESOME PRANK, ALONG WITH MY FRIENDS FRANCIS AND ANTONIO!" People started whispering for a second before realizing something…

"Hey, why do I sound like a chipmunk?"

"Why do I sound like I'm in puberty again?"

"bet it's those transfer students…"

"HEY LITTLE LUDDY!" Professor Belischmidt gritted his teeth in his seat, like he was used to this. "THIS IS FOR LEAVING ME STUCK WITH RODERICH AND ELIZABETA! THESE WORLD MEETINGS ARE SO UNAWESOME!"

"OHONHONHONHON!" This time is was an infuriating French voice. "BONJOUR HOGWARTS, MATHIEU, ALFRED, FELICIANO, MARIA, LUDWIG!" If possible, Matthew paled even more. Feliciano and Alfred were oblivious, and Ludwig and Maria were clenching their fists. "AND ARTHUR" the letter added as an afterthought. "THIS IS FOR DYEING MY HAIR GREEN LAST HALLOWEEN ROSBIF! Also FOR YOUR INFORMATION THE BEAUTIFUL BEAXBATONS ARE BETTER! THIS IS TAKING MON PETIT MATHIEU AND ALFRED AWAY!"

"Once I get my hands on you, you frog, you'll wish it was just green hair!" Arthur shouted with the chipmunk voice, from the Slytherin table, completely red with anger.

"FUSOSOSOSO!" a masculine voice took the stage, his Spanish accent as thick as possible. "MARIA!" That seemed like the last straw for her. Rather than the usual chlorophyll green color, her eyes were the color of stormy seas. Even America shifted away from her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT A MAGIC SCHOOL!" To her luck, the last part was in Spanish, so no one understood it. Maria started spewing squeaky Portuguese words, most likely insults.

"Maria, calm down!" Matthew said, his light voice higher than usual. He grabbed her arms.

"I'll calm down right after I strangle that idiota!" Maria hissed. She was struggling against her bonds,

"Dude, it's just Tony! Relax!" Alfred said doing his signature laugh. The howler turned into ashes, with most of the transfer students glaring at it.

"Who are those people?" Ron asked mystified. "And why did they decide to prank you?'

"They're the bad touch trio. The first man is Gilbert, Ludwig's brother. While they are both similar as they both have a serious beer addiction and neatly folding clothing, Gilbert is albino, usually drunk, and is a huge prankster. He is also awesome. The second is Francis, Arthur's biggest enemy. If he has a bit of alcohol in his system, he's a total pervert, but usually he is okay. Until you lock him in a room with Arthur, then they try to murder each other. Then there's Antonio, Maria's brother. Again, do not lock the two in a room together, especially with anything soccer related, bad things happen. Antonio also looks similar to Maria, but less identical than me and Matt. He's cheery and oblivious, and has a huge obsession with churros," Alfred surprisingly explained. "Ha! You guys look surprised! I can be smart and read the atmosphere! I just choose not to!" He fist-pumped the air.

"Why do you hate your brother," Hermione asked. Maria self-consciously tapped her scar.

"Its… personal. And confusing to explain. Please, don't bug me about it, it's a personal matter," Maria muttered.

There was a couple of minutes of tense air before Alfred piped up, "Hey, when are you holding Quidditch practice?"

*************Line Break-y*********************  
**Afternoon**

For once, it was actually sunny in England. This made it more difficult to discourage people to join. The first crowd were first years who barely lasted a few seconds on the broom. One that looked eerily like Neville crashed into a tree. The second crowd was made up of Hufflepuffs. "Hey! Anyone who is not a Gryffindor, please get out of line and speak with your house Captains!" Harry roared with his wand pointing at his throat. Third crowd: giggling girls that included Romilda Vane didn't even bother to try.

In the end, Harry decided to split it up by whichever position they were aiming for. The chasers ended up being Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, and Ginny. Harry's chest felt strangely funny when he watched Ginny play, but he shrugged it off as nerves. Now it was time for the beaters.

"Hey Harry!" Alfred called on a broom, a mammoth grin on his face. At least if you could call it a broom. It looked like a mixture of wood and metal, painted in red, white, and blue. It was much bigger than a normal broom, like if it was a car it would be an SUV.

Harry released the bludger, and Alfred immediately dived for it, leaving a few of his opponent's in the dust. Harry blinked for a few moments. As far as he knew, his firebolt is the fastest broom. But this broom seemed even faster. He hit the bludger so hard that it went out of the stadium. "Home Run!" Alfred shouted, before realizing something. "Wrong sport, but am I on the team?" Harry immediately nodded when he watched the other beaters.

As he landed, Alfred patted Ron on the back. "Good luck Buddy," he said, still grinning widely.

Ron flew up, hovering near Harry. His knuckles were white on the broom. "Is it usual for someone to be that strong?" Ron asked weakly.

"I'm sure it's normal," Harry said dismissively. Deep down he was wondering the same question.

***Princesa= prince **

**See, that's the bad ending. I could either post this, or have more writers block. **

**Review! I'll give you cookies! And send in ideas or this poor author will get stuck!**


End file.
